The Great Pirate Age
by murasakiana
Summary: It is simply another "normal" and pleasant afternoon in the beautiful town of Magnolia, however, for three Fairy Tail mages things are about to change. How will the "Fairies" react when they find themselves on board a Pirate ship? Will they be able to find their way back Home? An unexpected adventure is about to begin.
1. Reading Book's Ain't Always A Good Thing

**A.N.- So, this is a little experiment I've been wanting to try out :D**

**It will be mainly NaLu, since they're the ones confronted with a new "dimension", although, I'm hoping to be able to balance out the Luna moments as well, and make both pairings relevant to the story xDDD**

**Let us see how this turns out!**

**P.s.- The Fairy Tail time line is set one year after the GMG and Dragons Fest events, as for One Piece, the action will take place in the New World, they have just came out of Fishman Island.**

**P.p.s- Japanese terms will at times appear along the chapter. It makes the characters sound more genuine (for those of you who see the Anime series with Japanese Dub, you certainly know what I mean. :D) Don't worry though, I will add a Glossary with the translations at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do NOT own Fairy Tail nor One Piece! Otherwise my OTP's would've been made (officially) cannon, long ago :D **

**All copyrights belong to Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda, respectively.**

* * *

**" The Great Pirate Age "**

***Reading Books Ain't Always A Good Thing.***

* * *

Magnolia, Fiore.

The sun shines high, in a magnificent and dazzling blue and cloudless sky, bathing the beautiful Town of Magnolia with its golden rays. The summer season is just around the corner and, the good weather that is felt invites the townspeople to come out to the streets.

Everything is at peace - for now. Oddly enough the local Guild, Fairy Tail, has been fairly quiet lately - the streets are crowded and full of life, the noise of merchants and passersby, mixed with the joyful laughter of children playing here and there, enjoying this June afternoon, complete the landscape.

However, not everyone is feeling relaxed in this fine day...

_" Aaah! This is freakin boring! " _the pink haired Dragon Slayer shouted exasperated, bored out of his mind and dramatically falling to the floor, looking distastefully at the huge bookshelves of the towns Library, surrounding him.

_" We should've gone fishing! Like I said we should. "_ Happy voiced out scornfully, in his _' I told you so '_ tone, from the table on the far right of the Hall, where the little fella is laying down on his tummy also bored.

_" I don't recall asking you two, to tag along! "_ Lucy Heartfilia retorted harshly, stepping up on the wooden ladder carrying several books in her left arm _" If you guys are so eager to leave, be my guests. _" she said dryly, never glancing down at the boys.

_" But Lushi~, "_ the blue exceed took flight towards the blond girl, _" we want to spend time with you! " _he whined as he plopped down on top of Lucy's head.

_" I know Happy. "_ the Celestial mage smiled softly, reaching her right hand up and petting him between his ears, _" We'll hang out once I'm finished with my mission here, okay? "_ she said, trying to maintain her balance on the ladder.

_" We're a team Luce, "_ Natsu argued, sitting straight _" and teams do missions together._ " he continued, looking at her sideways _" Why did ya pick one on your own? __"_ he complained with a pout.

_" Not when I really, really need the jewels. "_ the blond mage contended, emphasizing her words _" My rent is due in two days, "_ she explain, carefully stepping down the ladder _" and just this once, I would like to pay it on time. "_ she observed.

_" Why didn't ya say so sooner! "_ the Salamander exclaimed, watching attentively as Lucy came closer _" Let's go on a real mission, right now! "_ he announced, beaming in excitement.

_" So that you can destroy everything in your path? "_ she rhetorically asked, holding his gaze on hers, _" No thank you! I need to actually keep all the reward money. "_ Lucy sarcastically retorted, sitting Happy down on the Slayer's lap, and proceeded to pick up more books at a nearby table. _" And for your information, this is a real mission! " _she added, turning her back annoyed.

_" This is so not a mission. _" Natsu grumbled, avoiding Lucy's killer stare - which she definitely learned from Aquarius - _" This is... "_ he extended his arms, gesturing for the Hall in general, _" cleaning duty or somethin. "_ he shot back rudely, slightly pissed off and distraught at Lucy's previous implications and harsh tone.

_" It's called catalog and organize."_ the blond mage seethed, looking at him over her shoulder with semi closed eyes _" It so happens that normal people do not thrive in getting completely battered, bruised or injured while on missions, just for the fun! "_ Lucy berated, her cheeks red and puffed _" And the payment is more than enough. " _she informed, sick and tired of Natsu's insistent and constant nagging throughout the past three hours.

_" Humph. "_ he snorted grumpy, turning his face away and folding his arms on his chest, in a very immature attitude _" I don't like that either! "_ he muttered dejectedly, not seeing the loving look his favorite girl was giving him in that moment, with a hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle her giggles due to his boyish antics.

_" Lets make a deal. "_ Lucy declared, gaining the boys attention - despite Natsu's failed attempt of showing indifference - _" You two will stay out of my way, so that I can finish my task really quickly, "_ she began, sighing in defeat - she seriously could not be mad at that dummy for long, no matter how annoying and unnerving he is - _" and then I will take you guys out to dinner, my treat. What do you say?_ " she asked, smiling wholeheartedly now.

_" Can I have fresh sakana[1]? "_ Happy, who in the mean time had been sitting quiet on the floor beside Natsu, flipping through a book, asked drooling with fish shaped eyes.

_" Hum. "_ the blond nodded in agreement, feeling a pleasant warmth within her heart, the smile plastered in that little fur ball always had this effect on her.

_" You're the bestest Lushi~! "_ the blue neko[2] exclaimed, already too far gone at the fish heaven in his mind.

_" Ya sure that it will be okay if I come, Miss Heartfilia? "_ Natsu inquired ironically, never looking directly at her _" I may end up destroyin the place, ya know! __"_ he said spitefully, pouting cutely.

_" I sincerely hope you do not, Mister Dragneel._ " the Celestial mage mocked a little, playing his grumpy game_ " Otherwise, you will have an infuriated Master and a menacing Titania on your heels. "_ she chuckled, watching the mighty Slayer tremble and sweat at the dreadful thought.

_" You liiike each other! "_ the Exceed teased, rolling his tongue and snickering.

_" S-Shut up, or no fresh fish for you! "_ Lucy threatened, blushing a soft pink _" I'm going to put these back._ " she said, waving the books she still held in her arms and, heading back to the shelves she was organizing before this whole 'discussion' started.

_" She's just bluffin pal, ya know the weirdo._ " Natsu said, crossing his arms behind his head, reassuring the Exceed on the brink of tears _" What are ya readin?_ " the Salamander asked quirking a brow, pointing to the book Happy held between his paws.

_" The Great Pirate Age, is a tale about pirates!_ " the taking cat exclaimed, visibly excited _" I did not know that pirates were so cool! "_ he said, looking at the pages in awe.

_" Nani[3]?! They lived on ships, that's not cool! "_ Natsu retorted, getting literally sick at the mere mention of the means of transport _" I still prefer stories of ninjas. "_ he said while making hand signs, feeling slightly nauseated by now.

_" But these pirates had special powers, and it also says here that there were giant sakana[1]! in their time_ " Happy reported with bright, shimmering eyes, clearly relishing the prospect of the existence of said fish in present time _" Neh, Natsuu~? What does it say here, I do not know these runes._ " he questioned, passing the book to the Dragon Slayer.

_" Welcome to the Great Pirate Age, "_ the Salamander began translating, hesitantly _" where life's an adventure within every page._ " Natsu continued reading the runes - so different from Freed's - out loud _" Dreams are the drive, for the treasure to find. "_ he read, while Happy peeked over the book _" Transported into another dimension, you certainly won't mind! "_ Natsu finished, crossing a blank look with the Blue cat, utterly confused.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, but in reality it all happened too quickly. The book began to emit a bright white light, making Natsu spring up to his feet startled and drop the book, _" Nanda Kore~[4]? "_ the Slayer was staring confused and distrustfully at the shining book, that now lay on the floor. The ground and the whole building began to shake to its very foundations, violently, and books flew off the shelves all around them. Happy immediately summoned his magical wings and was now hovering above Natsu's head, frightened, while the Salamander was trying his best to dodge the flying objects.

_" NATSU! "_ Lucy cried in slight panic from the top of the ladder where she was, clinging to it for dear life as said ladder started to swing and hit against the tall bookshelf, where it was leaning on for support. Hearing the Celestial mage frantic plea, Natsu whipped his head towards her direction, his senses on Red Alert. With a harder thrust, the ladder lost its balance and, just like that the blond was falling from a five meters height, flailing in the air as she tried to grab hold of something, anything. Getting closer and closer to plummet to the floor, hard, and also be hit by the ladder that was falling with her.

In a split second the Slayer's instincts kicked in, and he took off in a mad dash to catch Lucy, throwing himself in mid-air and lunging at her figure Natsu wrapped her, secure, in his arms. Instantly readying himself for the eminent and painfully impact of hitting the ground on his back. He held her tight, burying her head in the crook of his neck and cloistering Lucy's petit frame in his larger one, willing to shield her from any harm. Suddenly a blinding light engulfed the Library Hall and its three lonesome occupants, and then, everything was darkness...

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A.N.- So, Minna[5]! How was it? How was I? :D**

**I forgot to mention at the top that, English is not my native language. I hereby apologize for the misspellings, grammar errors and poorly constructed sentences :s**

**Please, do let me know "what" and "how" to improve :)**

**Next chap will be the Mugiwara's[6] debut in this fic :p Although, I don't have a "schedule", per say, to when the new installment will be up. Stay tuned xDDD**

**Glossary:**

[1] sakana - fish;

[2] neko - cat;

[3] Nani? - What?;

[4] Nanda Kore? - What the hell?;

[5] Minna! - Everyone!;

[6] Mugiwara's - Strawhats.

**Ja na!**

**murasakiana n.n **


	2. Unpredictable Forecast

**A.N.- My oh my! What is this I see? A new chapter?! AYE! :D**

**At long last murasakiana, you lazy ass! xDDD**

**Anyways... **

**To everyone out there who followed, favorite, reviewed and/or is simply viewing *bows* ARIGATOU GOZAIMASSU[1]! *straightens up* Your kind support makes me immensely Happy! ;3**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights belong to the rightful owners, Eiichiro Oda (OP) and Hiro Mashima (FT). I'm simply borrowing their amazing characters. :D**

* * *

**" The Great Pirate Age. "**

*** Unpredictable Forecast: stormy with a slight chance of Fairies! ***

* * *

**Grand Line, Shin Sekai[2].**

Here, the weather is so unpredictable or more than the tides, which makes navigating through the Grand Line a daily adventure for all who are brave or crazy enough to dare face it. This morning, in this stretch of the vast ocean where the Mugiwara Pirates are currently sailing, the forecast is presented sunny and the temperature mild; this kind of meteorological truces are always welcome.

A nice light breeze blows from the North, playing softly with the unfurled sails, following its course towards South. The sun shines in the infinite blue sky, merging on the distant horizon with the deep blue ocean; the few clouds that can be seen, resemble tasty bits of cotton candy. The sea stirs and, the waves impinge against the hull of the vessel, in a gentle rhythm, permeating the air with particles of salt water.

Six out of the nine members that form the Mugiwaras' crew are out on the lawn deck, enjoying the weather and relaxing in this very pleasant and calm morning. The absent three can be found scattered on board the Thousand Sunny-Go; the swordsman is up on the crow's nest, training as usual; the shipwright is below deck on his workshop, developing his new SUPER project; and the cook is in his sanctuary, passionately preparing some snacks for his Mellorines[3] and starting on with lunch.

The "Three Stooges" of the crew, which consist of the expert sniper, the trusted doctor and the hyperactive captain, are peacefully sitting on the starboard railing of the ship; each holding a fishing rod while chatting cheerful and playfully, not really paying much attention to the task at hand. The resident musician and living skeleton of the group, is waltzing and swaying up and down the lawn deck, playing an upbeat tune while happily YOHOHO'ing; rejoicing in the company of his nakama[4].

The two female members of this unorthodox crew, are reclined and stretched on their sun loungers. The eldest, a stunning raven-haired woman, is immersed in a brand new and rather thick book she purchased in the last island where they landed. The young girl, a mikan[5]-haired beauty, has her eyes closed as she listens - contentedly - to all the noises, sounds and laughter that make up her concept of freedom and happiness; smiling softly she blesses the day her future fell -literally- from the sky.

While relishing in the soothing sensations of the sun's warmth kissing her skin, the breeze gently billowing her long hair and, the Sunny-Go bustling with life; the Navigator and Cartographer of the Mugiwaras' dozed off without a single care in the world.

**-xxxx-xxxx-**

Half an hour later and out of instinct, the sharp and highly perceptive gears inside Nami's head, stirred to life -as did she-; processing and registering in less than a split second, all the slight and barely imperceptible variations in her surroundings. Opening her drowsy orbs skywards, the young girl apprehensively scans the wide blue dome up above, with a strange premonitory feeling.

Shifting her head to the right while rubbing the remaining sleep off of her eyes, Nami notices that the archaeologist is no longer there. Sitting up straight she looks around the deck, spotting Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Brook sitting on the lawn, playing a game of cards; that if they're to be playing for Belly's[6], she will definitely join in their game. Fastening her high heeled sandals the 'Dorobo Neko'[7] stands up.

Stealthily making her way to the small group, Nami halts behind her Captain's back; pushing his trademark straw hat over his eyes, she says playfully "Two Jacks, a King and a Queen! Not bad baka[8]."

"Nami~..." Luffy whines, looking up at her -reproachfully- over his left shoulder, while fixing his most prized possession on top of his unruly ink-black locks. "That's cheating!" he cries out, sounding like a grouchy kid.

"Be-da!" the mikan-haired girl simply sticks her tongue out at him merrily; turning on her heels and proceeding to the staircase that leads to the helm.

"Someone's in an unusual good mood!" Usopp interjects cheerfully; though cautiously suspicious of the Navigator's behavior.

"Ne Nami, come play with us!" the Captain suggests in what sounds more like a demand, excited with the idea of his -usually stingy- Navigator joining in their fun "we're not placing bets though..." he adds somewhat disheartened as he scratches his cheek; remembering that she only plays when there's some sort of prize involved.

"Sure!" she surprisingly agrees; earning a beaming grin from Luffy and a skeptical look from the other three. " Zoro's not here, so there's no real point in putting up bets anyway." Nami states blatantly, shrugging it off as if it can't be helped " Let me just check something first, okay?" she says, climbing up the stairs.

"Oi Oi! Do not admit that you target the man on purpose so casually Nami!" the long-nosed teen scolds exasperated, with a sense of hopelessness.

"YOHOHOHO." Brook laughs amused, turning solemn in the next second "Nami-san, would you be so kind and show me your pa..." the skeleton is cut short before he can finish his sentence.

"AAH! BROOK!" the blue-nosed deer screeches, running to the musician's aid "AAH! HE DOESN'T HAVE A PULSE! YOU KILLED HIM NAMI!" Chopper cries in between sobs beside the motionless skeleton.

"Matakun[9]..." the mikan-haired beauty sighs stressed-out, taking off her other sandal "You guys always know just how to ruin the mood." she comments, walking away on her bare feet.

Reaching the helm, the young Navigator scrutinizes judiciously the horizon, looking closely at the sky and sea; searching for any signals that indicate an impending or abrupt climate change -a daily routine around these waters. The dispersed clouds had gathered in larger masses, but show no traces of raining any time soon, the wind had ceased completely and the undulation is as non-existent as if they were in the middle of the Calm Belt.

These variations don't bother Nami that much, more so because she hasn't felt any significant changes in the air pressure; but still the alarms are ringing inside her head. Raising her left wrist to eye level, the tightwad girl watches her Log Pose, ensuring that the Thousand Sunny Go does not stray from its right course. Steering the wheel, easy to port, she can't shake away this strange feeling that's creeping up on her; and that's when she notices...

"No gulls..." she whispers to herself genuinely puzzled, "nor Sea Kings on sight!" Nami shrieks in dread. " USOPP!" she yells, running to the railing behind her and looking down at the lawn deck.

"Go get Franky!" she orders in a stern voice, "Chopper, Brook! Lock all the doors, windows and hatches." the experienced Navigator continues to shout out commands," Tie and latch everything that may get thrown overboard!" she tells them off, turning back to the helm.

"What's going on Nami?" Luffy asks curious, landing beside said girl after rocketing himself from the deck to the prow; watching her scowl as she raids the sky and sea with her big and bright chocolate eyes, in visible inquietude.

"I... I don't know..." Nami confesses appalled but unperturbed; to what Luffy arches his eyebrows in astonishment. For his Navigator to say such thing is because the situation is serious!

"Wakata![10]" he declares in his serious tone; turning his back to Nami's and filling his lungs, Luffy screams out " OI OMAERA![11]".

At the Captain's stern call, Chopper and Brook stop in their places, as the two are storing away the sun-loungers and table; Sanji comes out of the kitchen in his gallant attitude, still wearing his apron and smoking a cancer stick; Usopp returns out-of-breath, with a clueless Franky right behind him; and Zoro looks out the crow's nest window, down at all of them with his 'What now?' face, and an unfazed Robin by his side.

As if on cue, the entire sky turns pitch black, as if the very sun has been switched off right then and there. Under the questioning eyes of the nine pirates, wide thunders strike the darkness, rumbling in a deafening rage that threatens to engulf the world in chaos. As Captain and Navigator cross eyes -she with a frightened look and he with an ecstatic expression-, sparse raindrops begin to splash on the wooden planks.

In seconds, a massive downpour swallows them, as thick curtains of turbid water blocks their vision over everything that's more than two feet away; followed by tremendously vicious and violent gusts of cyclonic winds that blow across the Sunny-Go, creating fierce waves that leap over the railings and rock the ship hard. A menacing lightning bolt, hits the Bath House, breaking through said division and making the ship tilt dangerously to port.

* * *

**On the Lawn Deck...**

The very moment the flashes cracked through the darkened sky and the bloodcurdling booming ensued, the short reindeer, the tall skeleton and the long-nosed teen were instantly glued together; screaming and crying their eyes off -those who have eyes- in their overly-dramatic fashion as they watch the growing storm in frozen terror. A few feet away from the panicked trio, stands Franky, holding up his sun-glasses while he accesses the situation and inspects the Sunny's condition. Holding on to the balcony railing -outside the kitchen- with both hands, so hard his knuckles are turning white, Sanji scans his surroundings with a passion; not really preoccupied with the raging elements but with the welfare of his angels.

"Ow, this is not SUUPER!" the cyborg exclaims as the rain begins to pour, "Our girl (Sunny-Go) is strong, but she can get badly damaged if the weather gets any worse." Franky voices his thoughts.

"Not to worry my friend." the ladies-man speaks above the noises, drenched to the bone "Our outstanding and dazzling Navigator will take care of us!" Sanji says in a mellow voice, sporting a lecherous expression on his face.

* * *

**On the Crow's Nest...**

"Tch... I can't see shit!" the swordsman grunts, turning his back to the open window "You?" he asks, looking at Robin; that stands in her usual Hana Hana no mi[12] user stance.

"Hnn..." she shakes her head and opens her mysterious eyes to the green-haired man, "It's too dark and the rain's too thick." the archaeologist reports calmly, relaxing her arms.

"Down we go then." Zoro declares, fisting his hand over his Wado Ichimonji[13] and turning in the direction of the hatch.

However, before either one of them could take a single step towards said hatch, strong gusts stroke the main mast and with it the crow's nest; that now sways back and forth. Being suddenly pushed off-balance, Zoro grounds his feet to the floor, defiantly, while Nico Robin grabs his left arm to keep herself up; to no avail, for the ship is turning on its side. Losing the battle against gravity, the swordsman is knocked on his back against the wall, followed by the raven-haired that ends up on top of him; both luckily missing being thrown out of the open window, by mere inches.

* * *

**On the Helm...**

It took Nami only a moment to collect her bearings, but the combination of rain, bare feet and a capsizing ship was too overpowering for the young girl; as she's slipping on the soaked planks she stretches her right arm in order to reach the helm. Her fingertips still graze the hard wood but it is already too late as she falls hard over her right arm; which sends a searing sensation throughout her body and her vision momentarily fades to black.

She'll fall overboard, the Navigator is certain of this as she slides down towards the port railing -that it is submerging in the sea. Though, right when she sinks in the cold water, all the way up to her knees; a slippery but strong rubber arm snakes around her upper body, pulling her up securely against an also slippery but strong rubber chest. At the same time two gigantic hands appear from thin air on each side of the Sunny-Go, stabilizing it before turning into thoundands of sakura[14] petals.

Thanks to Robin's quick action, the ship is back to its proper position; giving the Mugiwaras all the needed time to react.

"Franky! We need to 'Coup de Burst' out of here!" Nami shouts out in the Cyborg's general direction; still unable to see due to the relentless rain. " Zoro, Usopp, Sanji! Hoist the sails now!" she commands; holding her right arm against her chest.

"Ryoukai[15]!" the shipwright shouts back; obeying her command right away as he runs to the energy room.

"Hai!" the other three reply in one voice.

"Robin! Get Brook and Chopper inside please." the Navigator says; knowing that those two were certainly down for the count due to the sea water that invaded the deck.

"Oi Nami, are you okay?" Luffy asks, concern evident in his voice.

"Hmm. Thanks to you, Senshou[16]." she nods and answers briefly, not wanting him to take notice of her injury. "Hold the helm." she says changing subjects; to what Luffy eyes her skeptical but decides not to press the matter right now.

"COUP DE BURST!" Franky's voice resounds throughout the Sunny-Go; milliseconds before the ship rockets into the air, and hopefully away from this maelstrom.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**A.N.- This one was longer, confusing and boring. Forgive me! **

**It also took me way too much time to write, and it's not that good… :s**

**I'll make it up in the next chapter, okay! *.***

**But please, do tell me: what did you think of this poor chapter? Share your opinions with me, be it good or bad! **

**Glossary:**

[1] ARIGATOU GOZAIMASSU - Thank you so much!

[2] Shin Sekai - New World.

[3] Mellorines - Sanji's trademark quote; means Ladies.

[4] nakama - friend, ally; crew; though in One Piece it relates more to being family.

[5] mikan - tangerine.

[6] Belly's - the unit of monetary currency in the series; also known as beli or beri.

[7] 'Dorobo Neko' - 'Cat Burgler'; Nami's alias in the series.

[8] baka - idiot.

[9] Matakun !- Honestly!

[10] Wakata! - Understood!.

[11] OI OMAERA! - Oi GUYS!.

[12] Hana Hana no mi - Flower Flower Fruit.

[13] Wado Ichimonji - one of Zoro's Katana; the white one that formerly belong to Kuina.

[14] sakura - Cherry tree.

[15] Ryoukai! - Roger!.

[16] Senshou - Captain.

Ja na!

murasakiana n.n


End file.
